


Finally Found Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond - Freeform, Cute, Depression, Feelings, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy, Happy Ending, Movie Spoilers, Other, Song references, Spinel - Freeform, Spinel finds happiness again, Spinel is happy, Steven Universe: The Movie, Yellow Diamond - Freeform, ending, redeemed villian, spinel and the diamonds are playing in the garden, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel thinks back on her past and is content with her future.





	Finally Found Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something cute and happy for Spinel because she deserves to be happy because she's a cinnamon roll.

Oh yes.

Of course she’s heard the story over and over again. She was thrilled to have met her other friends. Her as in the one she was created for. Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by the one you were created for? Of course you don’t. This was her own problem; one no one’s ever had or ever will.

Maybe she did overreact a bit…

But Steven Universe was a good guy. His reassuring smile brought tears to Spinel’s eyes. He just wanted to help her. And how blind was she to have never seen that. His good intentions shine brighter than anything else about him. She remembers knocking the life out him- his bloody nose. She can’t help but feel a little guilty and ashamed of herself now. If things were going to change, they were going to change for the better. She needed to start over with someone new. 

All Spinel ever wanted was to entertain! She wanted her jokes to bring smiles to people’s faces and laughter to fill the garden. She never had anyone else except for Pink. The only souls who roamed the luscious green garden under the endless diamond sky was her and Pink. They never felt lonely because they always had each other.

She didn’t need anyone else. The sight of Pink’s contagiously smiling face made Spinel so incredibly happy. 

And now?

She doesn’t exist anymore.

She was all gone. And Spinel had no purpose anymore. She thought that if she no longer had a purpose, then why should she still exist while Pink Diamond didn’t?

All alone in that garden, with her unbreakable smile for the first 1,000 years, she waited. Then more years came, and then some. Her smile became weary; yet she stayed faithful because she had faith in Pink: a kind of thing that doesn’t exist in anybody else’s heart anymore because she didn’t exist anymore.

She’d never love again.

Pink had betrayed her: just the same as everything else she’s come in contact with. The poor human men she’d played like instruments, the gems she’d strung along with her all those years, and most importantly, her little Pearl. The shameless victim. Pink broke her as well. 

Everyone was broken because of her. She was just as ignorant as a little child. She wasn’t ready. If she’s not capable of owning a colony, she couldn’t possibly be capable of owning somebody’s heart. And oh, she owned lots of those.

Now here she was. With new beginnings. A clean slate. She has her chance now: she finally found someone. 

Playing in the garden now with Yellow, Blue, and White made all of her memories flood back into her brain like they were yesterday. As she wandered around the dead, grey floating garden, she began to feel a little sad. She missed Pink. There was no doubt about that, but what she did know was that she was never coming back, no matter what- and she faced that fact rather hopelessly.

Sure, she’s heard it over and over again- everyone still loves her and they’re always thinking of her, despite all of her wrongdoings, everyone still loved her and wanted her back. Because that’s what a real family does. And Spinel understands what that feels like now that she knows where she belongs. Steven and the Crystal Gems showed her kindness even after she tried to kill them and ruin their planet. 

Running around a fancy totem pole with ancient diamond engravings and dead shrubs and roses swirled around it, she spots an uncomfortable Blue Diamond trying to hide herself behind some rose bushes; yet she bursts out laughing when she realizes she’s been caught. 

“Tag!” Spinel rushes over and hops up onto Blue’s hand. She was laughing so dearly that her eyes began to tear up. 

“Oh, Spinel, you’re so much fun! I just can’t help but feel like a little girl again when playing with you!”

“I put the U in fun!” Spinel chirps happily with a wide grin while stretching her arms up into a ‘U’ shape.

With that, Blue bursts out again and throws her head back in a fit of laughter and Spinel just couldn’t help but smile even wider.

“Now, should we go find Yellow and White?” Blue says once she’s gained her composure and wiped a tear from her eye. Spinel nods vigorously, keeping her perch up in Blue’s cupped hands.

But… it's still almost impossible to put one's finger on the specific part that makes it seem as if everything will be alright.  
The kind of quiet peace she was feeling right now was indescribably wonderful.   
How did she know that Blue, Yellow or White wouldn’t abandon her just like Pink once did? She didn’t...but what she did know was that she trusted them. It’s that kind of feeling when you’ve found your place: with your family. She trusts them. 

How they just took her in with no hesitation and the look of contentment on their faces when they said, “Come live with us.”  
And so she did.

Today, right here, right now...she felt love again. She found someone who wanted her around.

She wants people to hear this story over and over again- to be an inspiration to those who need it.

And this time she likes how it ends.


End file.
